zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 August 2013
11:58 FP x Finn is ded 11:59 FP says she broke up with him for the letters and starting the fights and shit. It was actually because she doesn't like Finn having wet dreams about her. 11:59 Wet dreams? They have those in Adventure Time? 11:59 Wet dreams are in everything 11:59 Oh.....DBZ? 12:00 Let's see how long it takes Josh to notice. 12:00 xD 12:01 What AV episode was it? 12:02 ... 12:02 AV? 12:02 Adventure Time? 12:02 It's called AT 12:02 Oh, my bad, AT 12:03 lol I messed up 12:06 Oh snap read the last 3 episodes Yuzu http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adventure_Time_(season_5) 12:06 Why are you using Wikipedia? 12:06 Adventure Time Wiki > Wikipedia - Adventure Time content 12:08 Suuuuuppp Blazzz 12:08 What's wrong with Wikipedia? Although you are right 12:08 Ellooooo LTTTT 12:08 Lil' TrunksTrunksTrunksTrunksTrunks wut 12:08 Wut 12:08 Wut 12:08 You had like four or five Ts 12:09 Yeah 12:09 Tittitt 12:09 bai o/ 12:11 *Changes Messages to have Trollface background 12:11 * 12:11 wut 12:11 *In my user css* 12:14 Penisland 12:14 I love Penisland 12:14 .... Stop kicking me cause I'm away you bish 12:15 .... 12:15 gtg 12:15 ...... 12:15 He came 12:15 Then left 12:16 Gross 12:16 WB Tay o/ 12:16 Josh, it took you forever to notice. 12:16 Yo 12:16 Stop fucking idling without going AFK or saying it. 12:16 O.O 12:16 You could always say "BRB" or click the AFK button. 12:17 Talking to Josh 12:17 I know 12:17 I kicked him and it took him 15 minutes to notice. 12:18 You should kick him again for good measure 12:18 FUCKING PISSING ME OFF 12:19 >Kicks for going AFK without notice 12:19 >Tells him to stop doing it 12:19 >Does it while being told to stop 12:19 Synchro... 12:19 How did you find this place? 12:19 (Y) 12:19 Easy 12:19 ...How 12:20 It is pretty much at the bottom on every page nowdays 12:20 So I decided to check it out 12:20 In the spotlights? 12:20 ... 12:20 Kickass, the spotlights are still active. 12:20 See, I know Synchro from Xiaolinpedia. 12:20 Yea 12:20 Noted for his Kon avatar. 12:21 Kon = The Most Powerful Character in Bleach 12:21 Nobody believes me :L 12:22 He is 12:22 I want food 12:22 He's more powerful than the mighty Kanonji. 12:23 OH CALLAN 12:23 jk 12:23 Wat 12:23 So this is a fanfic wiki? 12:23 Tay says that in PM with Callan all the time (troll) 12:23 Callan needs to give you your daily nutrients #IfYouKnowWhatIMean 12:23 You're not wrong about that yami. 12:23 This is a fan fiction and roleplay wiki @Synchro 12:24 ...Tay admits to orgasming with Callan in PM. 12:24 Hello! 12:24 Im actually good at RP :D 12:24 *strokes lips* How ya doin here? 12:25 yall* 12:25 Well, the wiki's RP hasn't started up yet. 12:25 I'm not directly admitting that. But I won't deny it. 12:25 *strokes lips* Ain't that right. 12:25 STOP MOTHERFUCKING LINKING CHATS ON OTHER WIKIS 12:25 Holy shit people! 12:25 Im not? 12:25 When RP does start, I'd like someone to give up some booty.. 12:25 .. 12:25 xD 12:25 xD 12:26 Conveniently, multiple users enter at the same time. And you have a history of invasions. 12:26 Fleece already reminds me of Lenny 12:26 My name is Shigeru Miyamoto! 12:26 XD 12:26 YDS 12:26 ::D 12:26 I read YDS as AIDS 12:26 .. Monnie just arrived... 12:26 Shiggy tell these people who you are. 12:26 ... 12:26 Shiggy 12:26 Josh 12:26 Lawl 12:26 Shigga 12:26 I created Pokémon! 12:26 If you're going away 12:26 These guys were at Lookout. 12:26 SAY SO OR HIT AFK 12:26 xD 12:27 Lookout? 12:27 I WAS AFK YOU BISH 12:27 Hello Disasterology! :D 12:27 ..... 12:27 CALLAN 12:27 Let me know when I can kick someone... 12:27 JOSH 12:27 Remember me Shiggy? 12:27 LISTEN TO ME 12:27 ... 12:27 EITHER SAY SO OR HIT THE GODDAMN BUTTON 12:27 I DID 12:27 Yes, I remember you! :D 12:27 THE LATTER 12:27 *licks lips* I wonder if Josh gone give up that butt. 12:27 No one likes idling 12:27 ...(Is trying to resist saying Shitty instead of Shiggy.) 12:27 Wait a minute, he ain't a man. 12:27 ... 12:27 I like a man's butt. 12:27 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 12:27 ROFL 12:28 xD 12:28 Okay, that was funny but over the line xD 12:28 Blaze got the booty 12:28 I missed this place xD 12:28 I smack my own 12:28 ;P 12:28 Booty is more important than food. 12:28 Did you know... 12:28 xD Done us all a favor 12:28 I LOVE HEDGEHOGS! 12:28 Booty is more important than water. 12:28 That I am also a train conductor? 12:28 ... 12:28 That sounded so wrong 12:28 Confirmed invasion 12:28 Would anyone like to ride my train? :D 12:28 "Got jumped" 12:28 ....Confirmed Booty 12:28 ........ 12:28 WHAT IS THAT GRAMMAR 12:28 Ride your train? 12:28 "DONE SOMETHING WRONG " 12:29 This train 12:29 You say 12:29 I volunteer Josh to ride the creator of pokemon's train, 12:29 Go get em Josh 12:29 All the little boys and girls love riding my train! :D 12:29 ...... 12:29 Yami 12:29 Shigeru Miyamoto, how did you find this wiki? 12:29 Get this fucker out of here 12:29 Okay fuck it 12:29 ... 12:29 Dafuwq 12:29 ... 12:29 ... 12:29 ....pls help 12:29 Shigeru 12:30 Cut the shit 12:30 Where did you come from 12:30 If you don't tell me 12:30 I will kill you 12:30 I came from Japan! 12:30 xD 12:30 Callan is awake I don't need you peasants anymore 12:30 Three bans in five minutes. 12:30 ...Or Yami will kill you 12:30 I'm on a roll. 12:30 Tay's gonna get some dick 12:30 ... 12:30 GTFO 12:30 "I came from Japan!" *ban* xD 12:30 :] 12:31 Maybe. 12:31 Mitch Please 12:31 GIVE ME TIME TO FUCKING IP BLOCK ALREADY 12:31 That name is cheesy 12:31 Like Seems Legit 12:31 Remember that user? 12:31 Hold on let me get something from when I was high one day.... 12:32 xD 12:32 ... 12:32 I am a creation of LT and Weed 12:32 from a long time ago 12:32 ,,,, 12:32 .... 12:32 Who the fuck are you? 12:33 I since Blaze in this user 12:33 *sense 12:33 He is me xD 12:33 I am...Dat Ash 12:33 I knew I felt myself in him 12:33 xD 12:33 FUCK YOU LT 12:33 xD 12:33 I said I was getting something from when I was high one day xD 12:33 Is there a certain show or anime that you base this wiki on or was it just randomly thought of? 12:34 LOL LITERALLY 12:34 This wiki has no solid topic. 12:34 oh ok 12:34 It has a nice arse though. 12:34 You can post fanfictions about anything. They can be original or they can be about any anime you want. Just nothing overly terrible. 12:34 But role-play is based on anime-only. 12:34 Back 12:35 Josh is back from riding the creator of Pokemon's train 12:35 xD 12:35 XD 12:35 Josh, you go AFK every ten minutes. 12:35 He needed someone to ride his train and I volunteered you Josh. xD 12:36 Cause I help Chrisanne out. 12:36 ~ Akira Toriyama has dared to enter ~ 12:36 YOU SUCK 12:36 xD 12:36 WRITE BETTER SHIT 12:36 12:36 Jos 12:36 SUCK IT 12:36 *Josh 12:36 Jos 12:37 Ja Blaze? 12:37 Nvm I just wanted to say your name 12:37 John 12:37 Yami, you used the 6 month block on Midori xD 12:38 xD 12:38 Testing some shit: 12:38 /coppa 12:38 WTF 12:38 Fuck you too Invalid command. 12:39 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 12:39 Wb o/ 12:39 o/ 12:39 Ello Melz 12:40 Hey, Miri o/ 12:40 Hello Miriam 12:40 Hai guys~ o/ 12:40 MOG thinks you're a horny teenager, Miri. 12:40 ...I'm not Azusa 12:40 @Josh: How the hell did you do that? 12:40 /COPPA 12:40 /coppa 12:40 FUCK YOU 12:40 User:Primus' Babe 12:40 xD 12:41 XDDDD 12:41 "Call me maybe" 12:41 — Primus' Babe 12:41 XD 12:41 Hey, maybe. 12:41 /coppa 12:41 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 12:41 * XGlass Reflection just does ir 12:42 TELL ME HOW TO DO THAT OR I'LL FUCKING THROW YOU INTO A RIVER 12:42 *t 12:42 *it 12:42 User:Felisha Leum 12:42 WHEN IT BEGAN 12:42 /coppa bitch 12:42 * Synchro37 I think I know how to do this 12:42 [[]]/coppa 12:42 /coppa 12:42 = 12:42 Oh :S 12:42 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 12:42 TELL ME HOW TO DO THAT 12:42 Oh man I accidentally uploaded a picture as Dat Ash instead of my normal account xD 12:42 I JUST DID 12:42 [[]]/coppa = 12:42 /me 12:42 Fail 12:42 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 12:43 ...xD 12:43 ...How the hell is there a Hot Wheels RP? 12:43 /coppa 12:43 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 12:43 /coppa = 12:43 ... 12:43 Wut 12:43 HOW YOU DO DAT 12:43 .. 12:43 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 12:43 /poo 12:44 Nobody cares 12:44 How did you do THAT? 12:44 /Nobody cares 12:44 /nobody cares 12:44 Fuck you too Wikia. 12:45 Nobody cares 12:45 /poo 12:46 /shit 12:46 /motherfucker 12:47 NO WIFIN' CLUB GIMME 20 DOLLAS GIMME 20 DOLLAS 12:47 xD 12:47 Dollas 12:47 Arr 12:47 Arrrr 12:47 Gimme 20 Dallas Texas 12:48 Okay, Geiko Gecko. 12:48 Gimme 20 Dollas 12:48 For there is no wifing in though clubith. 12:48 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/zcrushersstrikeforce/images/1/1c/Guess_who_decided_to_Show_up.png 12:49 I'm gonna say random lyrics from songs all night in ZCSF chat 12:49 xD 12:50 And then I'll ban you. 12:50 and I'll unban myself 12:50 xD 12:50 *gets popcorn* 12:51 and stuff will be less strict now that I am back xD 12:51 YSH 12:51 ... 12:52 Plus I totally screwed LT's brain when he was a noob 12:52 So yeah 12:52 ::D 12:52 xD 12:52 I blame Blaze and Supreme Gohan for how I am today. xD 12:52 *thank 12:52 blamk 12:52 bhamk 12:52 Yessss 12:52 B ham k 12:52 I blame no one for how I am today. 12:53 Gotham Got Ham 12:53 I thought Yami was a girl when I first met him 12:53 It was in PM 12:53 Because my new personality and shit is now how I act IRL. 12:53 And it's because of the bitches on AT Wiki. 12:53 Ironically 12:54 I wonder how MOG/LT would have turned out if I didn't mindfuck them 12:54 Blaze didn't mindfuck me though. 12:54 I would still be acting sane when I am insane in real life. 12:54 Yami, I let you slide 12:54 xD 12:54 You seemed pretty special 12:56 Time to make a character :L 12:57 ..I seriously have no idea how Miri started following me xD 12:57 Back. 12:57 Hm? 12:57 o/ 12:57 I'm talking about when we first met 12:57 Oh 12:57 o/ 12:58 When we first. 12:58 I think it was because of DJ 12:58 Met... 12:58 How I remember meeting Blaze.... Me: hello pplz i is new it my 2nd day here c: Blaze: Ello fuckterd *gets kicked* me: ? Blaze *comes back* I need to carry on my legacy somehow like a student Me: u kool i be ur stude Blaze: ....fuck it sure 12:58 and so from then on Blaze trained the noob LT to become how LT always was in real life a perverted insane fucker 12:58 I thought you were all a bunch of loud mouth pricks 12:58 And now... 12:58 And now Josh is gay for me :D 12:58 I used to think Josh was an emo.. 12:58 xD 12:58 I know you're a bunch of loud mouth pricks. 12:58 Josh 12:58 Jk Jk 12:58 Remember how I used to call you Maddox? 12:58 xD 12:59 Blaze, I am emote. 12:59 Good times xD 12:59 *emo 12:59 Wtf 12:59 Josh is emote 12:59 Well, I'm too upbeat to be emo 12:59 Josh HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH 12:59 When I first met Josh it was a bad time to meet me as I believe I was stoned at the time 12:59 I met TJ during a trolling session 12:59 xD 01:00 Back 01:00 HOLY FUCK PEOPLE 01:00 Yami 01:00 IT'S FUCKING PEOPLE 01:00 I met TJ during a trolling session also xD 01:00 XD 01:00 [[]] /nc = Nobody cares 01:01 I LOVE BEIN PURPLE 01:01 I remember when I said I wasn't gonna leave then I left then I came back and said I wasn't gonna leave that time and left and then came back months later and said I was back for good and then I got carried off to Ireland and then I came back and talked about how I keep coming back then leaving 01:02 I remember Spongebob and Patrick.... 01:02 Goood times 01:02 I'm blue if I was green I would die if I was green I would die 01:02 Avatar was a shit film. 01:03 I love you LT 01:03 wut 01:03 I love me too. 01:04 ;( 01:04 I don't know who people are anymore 01:05 DX 01:05 People just assume I'm a sarcastic prick who doesn't give a flying shit about anything. 01:05 Those people are right 2013 08 10